A user may send a text or multimedia message to another user using a variety of messaging formats. For example, a user may send a message using a mobile message, referring to a short message usually sent from a mobile telephone, a smart phone, or a tablet. The mobile message may be formatted for transmission over a mobile telephone network or an internet connection, as opposed to email which is strictly formatted for transmission over an internet connection. The mobile message may send text, such as in a short message service (SMS); other types of media, such as in a multimedia message service (MMS); or some combination of the two. A user may use a mobile message for quick messages that are to be read immediately by the user.